One of Them
"One of Them" is a song by 404 off of the rock opera Campaign. The song follows Floyd's campaign for president. Lyrics Find me in a dire situation I'll find my way out Country and men broke intimidation And are breaking us free now I am not the only name floated But I appear the best Record is clean, and initiated from My city's distress I know that it's all another casting call I am at the forefront of it after all And all my opposition is made out of cash Everybody knows that I reject all that Popularity is through the roof The people have spoken, the people are through All of the shit that we've taken so far The party that lied as it walked out the door Holding a stack of hundred dollar bills Making progression toward brighter hills Where cheaters attack their corporate base Only to throw dollar bills at their face Aw yeah I will never be one of them I will never be one of them Claim I am here to destory what you've built And to tear party unity in two Well, you know, I must admit That is all completely true And if the polls show right, and if the cards play right I will surely crumble your party to dust And burn all the liars and destroy what you've got Cause what the fuck has it done for us? I'm climbing the ranks and I'm up the charts Made it all the way with just the country's hearts Do not underestimate my humble campaign If I've beaten you, I can tough the rain Up against the Republican Leaders like "here it goes again Too far left and out of sight Of course he's going to lose to the right" November 8th and it's down to this Biting their teeth, the country sits Night's along, and the results come in Floyd Rivers is president Aw yeah But I will never be one of them I will never be one of them You do not have to believe me now But the house is down because the cards knocked out All the shit that I've taken in my life Has led me here to where I can make it all right On the campaign trail I promised free healthcare Racial justice, and pro-worker policies If only all the others who promised the same things Had just done all this shit before me Then I may have started out in a better position But that's not the life I lived And now I'm in the white house Funny the way things have worked out, isn't it? Stepping in the oval office I sit at the desk The same one that for decades and decades was used by history's icons And now it's my turn to make my mark on time For all those who've punished me, I'll let bygones be bygones Men step into the room with a grim look upon their faces And say "Floyd there's no way that we can soften the blow of this, but We're here to inform you that your father is dead. He hanged himself with a bedsheet in his prison cell from the top bunk." My god, this one man may not mean much to the rest of the nation But on the whole fucking way up here, dad, you've been my inspiration Of course when life is kind to me, it has to beat my ass again In the white house and I'm the president, but I've lost my fucking friends My father may have lied to me more times than I want to forgive And we may have disagreed, but I don't care that you were conservative After all, my father knew the one universal truth, and you can bet this The game was rigged, dad, and I'll be the one to fix it! Aw yeah! They've doomed us out of the economy Scratched our names out of history Taken money for backdoor deals Like the people here are just yours to steal I have never been more convinced That the United States needs socialists Than in a time like this with a crime like this And a life like this for the counrty's kids I must be at a loss for words Because I control who the country hurts And it'll be my job to find a way To solve the injustices of today Aw yeah Well, I will never be one of them I will never be one of them I will never be one of them I will never be one of them Now one more fuckin' time Category:Songs